


Quiet

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [48]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, christmas day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Christmas morning in Feisal's house.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: not a creature was stirring.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Quiet

I wake up with a numb arm and silence ringing in my ears. No alarm, no music blasting from Zeid's room, not even the usual sounds of staff going about their duties.  
No wonder it's so quiet, it's Christmas Day, I'd given the housekeepers and the kitchen staff the entire holiday off. We're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves of a few days. 

Carefully, I disentangle myself from the blanket and Ned's arms. He barely moves, fast asleep, unperturbed by the fact that his neck has effectively cut off the circulation in my arm.

Finally free, I straighten out my night clothes and head for the bathroom. I shower with the door open, in case Ned wakes up and decides to join me (an idea I am not opposed to, quite the contrary in fact). But when I re-enter the bedroom he's still sleeping, in exactly the same spot where I'd left him. 

The door to the guestroom is wide open, as I pass I catch a glimpse of Antoinette, curled up on the chaise longue, still dressed in her jeans and a jumper that's supposed to be Christmas-themed but for some reason has a picture of a llama on it. I close the door and head downstairs.

It's chaos in the living room, takeaway boxes piled on the coffee table, along with empty pop cans, a half-eaten chocolate log and an array of phones and chargers. Ali and Zeid are lying on the carpet, Zeid's head pillowed on Ali's chest. Arnold's asleep on the reclining armchair, wrapped in the pink mermaid tail blanket I'd bought for Antoinette for Christmas. Do I take photos of them all? Of course I do, in a family like mine one can never have too much blackmail material.

Luckily they hadn't eaten all the food. I make a pot of tea, gather some leftovers and head back upstairs.

"'s you?" Ned murmurs when I kiss him.

"Yes, my sweet." I stroke his hair. "You don't have to wake up if you don't feel like it."

He makes a happy little sound and curls up on his side. I settle under the blanket and pick up my book. Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
